


Dating

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max and Molly go on their first date.





	Dating

It had been a few weeks since Molly had begun to travel with May and Max, and she had been so happy to get to see so much of the world with them. They had welcomed her as one of their own, and it had been the happiest she had been in a very long time. When the three of them arrived in Ecruteak City, May was quick to tell them that she would be going to the Kimono Dance Theatre, hoping to learn something new that might help her in her contests.

“How about you two explore the city together?” she asked. “With how much fun you two have alone together, I'd say you're overdue for a first date!” They both blushed at her remark, but they knew that she was right.

When she was gone, the two of them walked together, and Max did what he could to explain what he knew about the history of the city, looking at all the old shrines and mountains together. Molly was having a wonderful time with him, and was more than impressed with his intelligence, but that had always been something they had been able to bond over. However, her attention was soon stolen by a twinge in her bladder, and she realized that she needed to pee.

It had been some time since she had been to a bathroom, and she knew that she would need to take a break soon, but she was having so much fun with Max that she decided she would wait a little bit longer. She could still hold it, and she didn't want to look childish in front of Max, already needing to go off in search of a bathroom. He and May had shown her so many grown up things, and she didn't want him thinking that she wasn't as grown up as he was.

So they walked along together and she did what she could to forget the pressure growing in her bladder, even as it continued to get worse over time. She did a very good job ignoring it, enjoying her time with Max and all the things that he told her about the city and it's history, and enjoying what she knew was their very first date. It was so much fun that it was quite a long time before her need became impossible to ignore, but when it did, she realized just how bad it had become.

Her bladder was so full now that it ached, and she knew that she could not afford to avoid the bathroom for much longer, or else there would be consequences. But Max was still talking, and she really didn't want to interrupt him, or interrupt their very first date so early on. She was better than that, she could hold it longer than that, and it didn't matter how desperate she was becoming.

 _I'm a big girl, and big girls can hold their pee_ , she thought. _I'm a big girl, and big girls can hold their pee._ She kept repeating this in her mind, encouraging herself to continue holding it, even while she knew that it was getting beyond the point that she could control. Her eyes watered a bit as she concentrated on holding it, not even able to listen to what Max was really saying. All she could think about was holding it while not letting it show that she needed to go so badly.

The worst part was trying to keep still and not make it obvious what she was dealing with. Molly wanted so much to cross her legs whenever they stopped for any reason, but she knew that if she did, Max might figure out the problem, and what if he made fun of her or called her a little kid? She even took her dress in hand, clenching her fists around the fabric because the urge to grab at herself to help hold it was too tempting, and this was the only way she could think of to resist it.

Her bladder was aching from how full it was and she was practically shaking as she continued to fight her need, doing all she could to try to appear more mature for Max. She held back a whimper, but she could not hold back a leak escaping, and when she felt the small bit of liquid dropping into her panties, she was shocked and afraid. She couldn't be wetting herself now, she just couldn't!

But her own panic worked against her, and she could not regain control, no matter how hard she fought to. More leaks followed that she could not stop, and now she did whimper, quiet and strained, knowing that she had finally lost the battle and that she was wetting herself completely. To make matters worse, the noise she made was loud enough to catch Max's attention, and he turned to look at her just in time to watch as she humiliated herself.

“Don't look!” she cried, burying her face in her hands and hoping that he looked away and did not watch. She spread her legs far enough apart that her dress did not get wet while a puddle formed at her feet. At least she would keep a little bit dry, but that was a very small comfort after knowing that Max had seen and that he could hear her and that he knew what she was doing.

As soon as she felt the last trickle of urine, she turned to run away. She just couldn't face Max, not after she had humiliated herself like that! But just as she started to run, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him and hugging her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder and he patted her hair, murmuring, “It's alright, it's okay,” until she finally stopped crying.

Pulling back, he helped her dry her tears and said, “Really, don't worry about it, okay? Let's just get you somewhere to get cleaned up.” And the two of them went to a public bathroom, Max sneaking in with her so that he could help her dry off and make sure that there was no visible evidence of her accident.

“I'm so sorry I did something like that,” she said, looking down.

“Hey, I said it was okay and I meant that,” he replied. “Honestly, I...I really like that. It's another sort of grownup game I like to play. I was wondering how to tell you about it, but I didn't know how. If you'd be okay with it, I'd really like to do that again, but without a bunch of people around.”

Blushing, Molly offered him a smile. “I think...I think I'd like to try that with you. I think if we were alone, it could be really fun.”

“I'm glad,” he replied, then blushed himself. Her panties were soaked, and there was nothing they could do to fix that. Finally, he began to take his shorts off, saying, “Do you want to borrow my underwear? So you won't be naked under your dress, I mean.”

“Oh!” She didn't seem to have thought of that, but she nodded and said, “Yes, thank you.” He removed his briefs and handed them to her, and she put them on. The fit was only a little bit awkward.

The young couple walked hand in hand out of the bathroom, not minding if anyone saw them now, and held hands for the rest of their first date. It may have started out a little rough, but everything had worked itself out, and Molly was absolutely delighted.

 


End file.
